Austin & Ally: Different Sides
by writergal2013
Summary: Austin and Ally are both in New York but are both on different cliques. Austin is a Fancy, and has the best of everything, but the worst childhood. Ally has the worst of things, and also had a terrible childhood. Both of her parents died in a tragic accident, and only has her two big brothers, and their T-Jay team. What happens when Austin & Ally accidently fall in love? AUSLLY! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm going to write this new story and I'm really excited about it. I've been at school all day, and something really inspired me to write this story. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! :)**

Have you ever wondered what it was like to just walk and walk without ever knowing where you're going? Whenever you're at school walking down the hall walking towards a door, do you ever feel like it's growing farther and farther away from you no matter if you run or wal or whatever? I don't want to sound like I'm crazy or anything, but I just want you to know how I feel once in a while. My name is Ally Dawson. I'm from the not-so-pretty side of New York. Most people call me Alls. I have curly brown hair, and I'm really skinny. I guess that's what happens when you don't have food every night. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm walking home alone, and I'm not the goody-two-shoes people expect me to be. My mom and dad were killed when I was three years old, and I only live with my two brothers, Wilkee, and Denny. I could've been in an orphanage if it weren't for them but my biggest brother Denny promised to keep me if I stayed in school, so I did.

As I was walking over and over hopefully growing closer to a couple more blocks towards my home, I saw a car walk towards me. A_ fancy_ car. There were a couple teens just likke me. They were slurring their words, so I guess they were drunk.

"Hey, Ally, you wanna come with us? We could show you a good time." One of the guys said laughing with his boys.

I tried to walk faster, but by the time I tried, the boys walked out of their car, and walked behind me, and two of them next to me.

"Nice shoes, Ally. I really like them." Another boy said still following me.

I knew these guys. I knew all of these guys. I may have promised my brothers that I'd stay in school, but I'd never promise them that I'd be involved in cliques. I was in one but not with these guys. I was a tomboy so I learned to be only with boys; I was used to it.

"Where you going, Ally?" A boy asked with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Home." I said quickly and tried to walk faster. They quickly walked behind me, too.

"Doesn't matter where you hide, Ally, we're still watching your brothers."

Denny and Wilkee were both apart of a team as well. In fact, I'm apart of their team. It's not necessarily something you ask about, it's just that considering we were family already, I just had to accept it. That's how my mom and dad died. They were both in the same crew we were too, but I guess one of the fancies shot them both. We never knew which fancy did it but my brother will always look for them.

The two crews have gotten so big, all of our side of New York knows about us. It will always be a T-Jay VS Fancies. Honestly, I don't know why we're called the T-Jays but in order to be considered anything, you have to prove it. When I was ten years old, I had to get a permanent tatoo on my arm that said "T-Jay" on it. I couldn't tell you how painful it was, but every T-Jay had to do it, no matter what. In order you had to have a lot of money or something that symbalizes it. A famous car, famous clothing, whatever. But I've heard that some kids had to do the same thing I did with a famous Fancy sign on their arm, too.

"You gonna talk to us, Ally?" Another boy asked.

I've had enough of what they were saying, and started to run, but somehow they quickly caught up to me and pushed me to the back of an alley. The gates were locked and were to high for me to jump, and before I knew it, two of the boys locked my arms so I couldn't try to free myself. Then the main boy pulled out a pocket knife.

"This'll show you T-Jays." He said and walked towards me.

I squirmed and called for my brothers over and over again until they shoved something in my mouth so I'd be quiet.

"Shut that girl up!" The boy with the knife said.

The blade got closer and closer to my face, and I couldn't help but just calm myself and try to pray that someone would come to help me.

Suddenly, there were a swarm of boys that jumped the fence behind me, and ran towards the boys and they all ran.

"Are you okay, Alls?" Denny asked.

Denny was a very serious brother. He didn't joke to much when it came to school with me. I know that he had a soft side, but with all the pain he had to go through, I understand why he had to do the things he did.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with my head on the ground.

"You don't look fine." Wilkee said kneeling down next to me with Denny.

"Yeah, you got a little cut on the side of your face." Denny said.

I don't know how the cut came but I guess I got cut with all of my squirming. I could barely even feel the knife on my face.

The rest of our team came back out of breath.

"Did you get 'em?" Denny asked standing up.

"Nah. They ran to their car and drove away." One of the boys of my brother's team said.

"Don't you worry, Alls, we'll get those sons of a bi-

"No need to, Wilkee. They're gone now. I didn't get hurt, okay?!" I said.

"Al' right." Wilkee said.

They carried me away and we all walked home with my brothers and his groups' protection.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Henry, listen, I don't know what you did today, but you should stop." I said.

He laughed for a while, greased his hair, then slapped me in my face.

"How old are you, Austin?" Henry asked.

"I'm sixteen." I said coughing out some blood.

"Do you see that sign on your arm? You're a fancy! I'm a fancy! And that's how it will always will be! You understand?!" He yelled.

"...yes." I said.

I'm Austin. Austin Moon. I hate being apart of this fancy team, but it's just something I have to deal with. When I was eight years old, I had to get a really tatoo on my arm with the word "Fancy" on it. I live with my three big brothers, and his crew. We have the best clothing in New York, the best cars, and yadda- yadda- yadda. But I wonder what it's like to not steal all the time. My mom and dad died when I was five for this stupid team. If you ask me, I think it's just stupid and unnecessary.

My big brothers and Henry, Joey, and Jack. Them and the rest of the team. I try to think of them as brothers, too. I had to start stealing at age six. Henry and his boys used me for missions because they didn't think that anyone else would notice a harmless guy like me. I stole jewelry, and diamonds -even money. I hate living my life with that thought everyday going through my head. But I can't disobey Henry and the boys. They're all I got. I don't think anyone understands what I go through everyday. Sometimes, I wish I'd just live a normal life.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Review, Review, Reviews!There will be more chapters to come soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! :)**

"Danny, please. Can I go to the dance this time without actually dealing something to people?" I asked.

Danny always had me do the drug dealing for the team. Mostly because I seemed so sweet and harmless. But hell no I wasn't.

"Sorry, Alls. It's business. You have to finish this deal. There's a guy that should be posted at your school, next to it. Just give him what I gave you, and come back home as soon as you can. You understand?" Denny asked.

"Fine." I said.

He handed me a dress to put on so I looked like I was actually going to the dance. I went to the bathroom let down my hair, put on my dress and a jacket, and left the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Henry, I don't want to do this." I said.

"Well, that wasn't an option was it?" He said loudly.

"No but-

"Just go near your school, and there should be a guy on the side of your school waiting for you. Just give him what I gave you, and come back home. I mean it, Austin." Henry said to me.

"Fine. But I will promise you one thing; I will get out of these dirty streets of New York one day. I hope you do, too." I said to him, and put on my longsleeved hood.

"Whatever." He said and handed me the drug. I quickly stuck it in my pocket and left the house.

While I was walking Henry caught me and yelled out something through the door.

"Go in the dirty car. So it won't draw attention to yourself." Henry said and handed me the keys and I quickly put the keys in the engine and drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked to my school, and then walked next to the building. I saw some guy there that looked really shakey, so I guess that was the man that wanted the drugs. As I walked towards him, I saw someone else infront of him handing him something.

"Hey, that's my sale!" I said and quickly slapped the things out of the guy with the hoodie's hand.

"Early bird gets the worm-" He said then he faced me and stopped talking comepletely.

"I'm sorry. Take the sale." He said.

I quickly took the stuff out of my pocket and exchanged it with the man for the money. He ran away and disappeared fast. I turned around and started to walk but the same guy kept walking with me.

"What do you want?" I asked and turned to him.

He took off his hood and I saw his perfect blonde hair and his perfect smile. I couldn't lie - he was really cute. Plus, he looked about my age.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think a pretty girl like yourself should be walking home alone." He said smiling.

I put my head down and stared at the ground to try to hide my blush.

"That's real flattering, and all but, uh- I don't want to be in a relationship right now." I said.

"Whoa! I'm not asking that. Just a simple hello." He said.

"Hello. Happy?" I said and walked again with him still next to me.

"That's a start. Got a name?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said.

"The name's Austin." He said.

"I'm Ally." I said.

"Well, Ally, how about we go to that dance? It's only a few steps away." He said.

"I'm here for strictly business." I said.

"Oh. Something tells me that you can't dance." Austin said.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that I can't dance? You know nothing about me." I said.

"I know, but I fell like I know a lot about you." Austin said.

I don't know why, but it's like I had the same feeling. It's like while I was with him, it's like we've known eachother for years, and not just for five minutes.

"I was here for business, too. But I let that _somebody_ take my deal. So how about that dance?" He asked.

"Fine. Just one dance." I said.

He smiled and we walked back to the school. As soon as we got in there was one of the T-Jays. I knew him. It was Darryl. Darryl used to be apart of the team, but retired from the business. He just got tired of where he was and what he was doing so he quit the violence. Even though he quit, he still visits my big brother a lot.

Some guy in a tux screamed "Fancy!"

Everyone in the room quickly looked around and suddenly discovered their arms. That's when the chaos started. People started to fight eachother and tackle eachother. Austin and I quickly ran out.

"Even though this dance didn't work out, how about a date?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Give me your phone." He said.

I hesitated and gave it to him.

"Call me sometime for that date, Ally. I hope to see you soon." He said and drove away in his car.

I stood there still infront of the school speechless. This is why I tried so hard to avoid boys. I mean, when if Austin and I were together and broke up? My brothers and our crew would practically kill him. So I just have to try to not to get to attached. I walked home with the same "what just happened" look on my face.

"Did you get the sale?" Henry asked.

"Nah. The guy bailed." I said.

"No worries. We'll just get another sale next time." Henry said and I gave him the stuff from my pocket back to him.

"Hey, Henry?" I asked.

"What's up, kid?" He said.

"Have you ever liked something something so bad, but something just got in the way?" I asked.

He sighed and told me to take a seat.

"Of course I do, Austin. I want to take things back of what I do everyday, but this is how we live, like it or not. We can't change that. Some things come up in life that we don't expect. You get what I'm saying?" Henry said.

I got exactly what he was saying. He was talking about our mom and dad. He was thinking about the car accident they had, and I'll never forget it. I've never remembered my mom that much but I remember a time when my mom talked to me, but I really didn't pay attention. I was only three.

"Austin, you promise me when you grow up that'll you'll make good decisions, okay?" She said.

"Yes, mommy." I remembered saying.

But I've never kept that promise. I know my mom is a little disappointed but I hope she'll forgive me one day.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXXx

"You have the sale, Alls?" Wilkee asked me.

"Yeah, I've got it." I said and handed him the money. He quickly counted and and started to talk.

"So, I've heard that there was a huge fight at the dance tonight. Know anything about that?" He asked me.

"Nope. I didn't even go in there. Like Denny said, remember?" I said.

"Right." He smiled and walked towards me and whispered in my ear.

"I heard about you with that boy, Alls. Darryl told me. I won't tell Denny, but I don't want to hear that again, okay?" He said.

I nodded my head and he walked away about to share the cut of money with the T-Jays.

I check my pocket, and heard the buzzing of my phone and realized I got a new text message.

New Message From Unknown Number

Hope to see you soon, Ally.

~Austin

I couldn't help but smile. This Austin guy was going to get me into a load of trouble, but hell, when wasn't I in trouble?

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for still reading this story, guys! I absolutely love it when you guys give me feedback! :)**

I woke up in the morning feeling like a piece of dirt. I threw on some clothes and went down stairs getting ready to go to school.

"You do your homework, Alls?" Wilkee asked me.

"What's it matter? I'm gonna fail school anyways, and be a dropout just like you." I said.

Wilkee put down what he was reading and started talking to me for a while.

"Alls, listen. Want to know why I dropped out of school? I was no good. I was horrible. I was stupid and I knew it. But you? You can actually be the first one in our family to graduate. You're the one that brings home the A's and B'c and C's." Wilkee said.

I felt bad because I knew that wasn't just my hard work. I've never did my homework. I'd just get the answers from some guy that was scared of me that sat behind me in English. I wasn't proud of it, but I don't want Denny knowing I didn't actually do anything in school. Denny was strict in many things, but the main one was my grades. If I did get a good grade, my brother would expect something better, no matter what.

"Whatever I do, Denny will never think it's good enough." I said.

"He just cares for you, that's all. He's just strict because he cares. Plus, you're the only girl in the family, and makes him _way_ more protective. He loves you. A lot. You understand, Alls?" Wilkee said.

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks, Wilkee." I said and gave him a quick hug before I left. I knew that neither Wilkee or Denny could cook so I had to catch breakfast before it was too late.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I got to school, I saw that their was only one more person until breakfast was over, so of course I had to run to be the last one in line. Before I knew it, some kid bumped me and went infront of me.

"Hey, this is my spot." I said.

"No. This _was_ your spot." The guy said.

As soon as he turned around, that was exactly who I expected it to be. _Austin._

"Can I just get my spot back, please?" I said.

"Nope. But I do have a better idea. You could go to lunch with me. Or unless you want to have the last raisin oatmeal..." He said.

I looked left and saw that that actually was the last food of everything. I knew food was food, and I'd eat it no matter what, but I honestly _hated_ raisins. I just had to sigh and accept defeat.

"Okay, fine I'll go." I said.

"Great." He said and smiled.

"Let's go." I said.

When we got outside I saw that Austin had a really nice car. I mean it was very nice. I don't know what it was but it looked sort of like a _fancy_ car. But then I shaked my head, thinking I was wrong. I may have only knew him for two days, but he doesn't seem like the richest kid, nor did he look anything like Henry, so maybe I had to be wrong.

"Enjoy your breakfast." The lady said while handing us our food and walked away.

I honestly haven't seen french toast since ever. I've only seen it on TV. Plus, it came with waffles, and strawberries, and sausages, and I couldn't help but devour my food in a matter of minutes. I kept eating without looking at Austin, but I knew that he was looking at me for a _while._ Until I finally got tired, of him watching me, I finally looked up at him with the fork still in my hand.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Haven't eaten in a while, huh?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked with my mouth still half full of food.

"Nothing. It's just..."

"Just what?" I interrupted.

"Nothing...I dunno." He said.

I looked up again and grabbed a napkin and rubbed it on my greasy hands.

"Should we go now?" I asked.

"Do you honestly want to go to school?" He asked.

"Heck no, but-

"Great. I'm going to take you out for a day of fun. There's a carnival around here and-

"Wait a minute. How do you know I want to go with you?" I asked.

"Because I just do. And I know your dying to just have fun one day without worrying about money. Am I right?" He said.

"Maybe." I said.

"Well, let's go." He said.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXXxXxXx

"Had fun?" He said.

"I actually did." I said putting some cotton candy in my mouth.

We actually did have a great time. We played bumper cars and rode rides, and ate funnel cakes and cotton candy.

"Want to play another game?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

Some worker from the carnival came to set up the game for us and told us to start. It was a game when you had to squirt the ball and see who'd win. It was a pretty classic game but we all loved it.

"I win!" Austin said.

I'm a very competitive person and I got really angry when I didn't win a game. I got angry and squirted at Austin and he laughed.

"Hey, stop it." He said trying to hide hisself going backwards. Then he accidently hit some mirror and his arm started to bleed.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked running towrds him in worry.

He sttod on the ground clutching at his arm in pain.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He said breathing slowly.

"Let me see it." I said and walked towards him more and looked at his arm. Not only did I see blood, but I saw a tatoo. A _fancy_ tatoo.

"Please tell me this sin't what I think it is?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"What's that thing on your arm?" I asked standing back.

"It's just this thing that my brother and I are apart of." He said.

"Save it! Your a fancy! Why didn't you just tell me this from the start?! I would have never ever talked to you in the first place!" I said.

"Ally, I'm sorry." He said still looking at me while looking at his arm.

"I don't want to hear excuses." I said with a tear coming out of my eye.

"I have to go." I said and started to run away quickly.

"Aly, wait!" He yelled.

I just kept looking forward and didn't look back. I couldn't believe he actually didn't tell me about him being on the other team. My big brother tells me to leave the house with a blade from now on because of people like him. Wilkee told me I should've never gotten with this guy. Why didn't I listen to him?

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

I ran into the house with my bokbag by my side and a tear in my eye.

"What happened to you?" Wilkee asked following me upstairs.

"Nothing...I just...nothing." I said and went into my room with my door closed.

Wilkee had to respect my privacy and I told him not to come in. I was a girl, afterall.

I stood on my old rugged bed on my dirty pillow and cried. Sometimes, I wish my mom was there and she'd actually give me advise about it. But she was gone. My mom and my dad were gone. At times like these, you really have to face it. I guess this is exactly how Denny felt when he found out that my out parents died. I made sure that Denny wasn't in the house, and went back downstairs to find Wilkee. He was in the garage when I saw him, and he was ready to imbrace me for a long hug. I cried even more into his shirt, but Wilkee didn't mind.

"It's al' right, Alls. It's okay now." He whispered kissing my forehead.

We were probably in that moment for hours, but I sknew I'd always have Wilkee there for me. One of my best big brothers ever.

**Thanks for reading the chapter! Review, Favorite, and Follow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been getting a lot of messages telling me that this story reminds you of "The Outsiders" and you're correct! I'm actually writing the reading the story now in school, and I really like it so far, so why not Austin&Ally-It-Up? :)**

**Austin's POV:**

"Three tickets." My big brother Henry said.

My brother decided to treat us to a movie at a drive-in, but as usual, he didn't pay, he just used his signature smile at the ticket lady and she just told us to go in free. I wouldn't use my looks for stuff like that, but Henry had absolutely no problem with that.

Henry and I brought two more people from our team. It was Talkie, and Johnny. Talkie was named that because he always had something smart to say to someone, no matter what time. Johnny was the team's lapdog and didn't really try to speak much. He was more quiet than I was, but we were cool with eachother. A long time ago, he was beaten by the T-Jays for trying to steal something from them. He came back with a blood everywhere, and after that, he's never been right.

Henry was going to go get some popcorn, and Talkie disappeared somewhere with some girls soJohnny and I decided to go into the movie ourselves. There we saw two girl that looked about our age, but I could tell that they were T-Jays. They were both really pretty, but the girl on the right was the cutest. She was blonde just like me, and had a really great smile, but I wasn't interested in her nor the other girl because I knew I still had Ally, and I didn't want to lose her.

The girls were both giggling and sharing there popcorn and then Henry came back, and took a seat next to the blone. Henry could make girls do whatever he wanted, but not these girls. They looked real tough and I could tell that one of them could knock Henry out in a minute.

"Hey, girls. You're both too pretty to be watching this movie alone. Need any company?" Henry said eyeing the blonde.

"No thanks. Please leave us alone, and stop talking to us." The blonde said.

But as usual, Henry didn't listen. He just kept talking and talking and talking to them _real dirty_. I could tell the blonde was getting really mad. She turned around and threw her popcorn into Henry's eyes, and Johnny and I both chuckled lowly.

"Didn't I tell you to leave us alone?! Go ride in your stupid fancy car and leave us alone!" She yelled.

Henry would've had a snappy comeback but that butter really got into his eyes, and he could barely see. His face looked really mad, but he just kicked a seat, and walked out. He didn't come back after that.

While Johnny and I were watching the movie, the girls were watching us.

"You're a fancy, aren't you?" She asked.

"Not proud of it, but yeah." I said.

"You're not like that guy. I can tell." She said.

"Nothing like him." I said.

"What's you name?" She asked me.

"I'm Austin. And this is Johnny." I said pointing to the right.

"I'm Roxi. And this is here and sit with us. We know you two won't caouse harm. You're too small." She said.

Johnny and I both got up and sat next to them. Roxi kept looking at me and smiled.

"You have a girlfriend. I've seen you with Ally before." Roxi said.

"Well, I wouldn't say she's my girlfriend. She's kind of mad at me. I'm a fancy and she's a T-Jay." I said.

"Oh. That's rough. But it shouldn't matter whether your a fancy or not. If you guys really like eachother, you'd make it work." Roxi said.

"I guess your right. Hey, why are you guys here alone, anyways?" I asked.

"Hallie and I were on a double-date with two guys, but they ditched us. We've decided to finish the movie anyways." She said.

Well, that made sense. I understood what Roxi was saying, and she was right. It shouldn't matter whether Ally and I are on the same team or not. It just matter that we really wanted to be together. I really like her, and I know that she really likes me. Ally will probably be really mad at me if I showed up at her house, but I had to meet up with her somehow.

"Well, well, well." Talkie said.

He just came in and kind of startled me and everyone else.

"These girls are a little to pretty for you to be hanging out with, Austin." Talkie added.

"Where's Henry?" I asked.

"I dunno. Last time I've seen him, he was in the city. Messing up stuff and kicking cars, and busting up windows and looking for a fight." Talkie said.

I hope Henry didn't get arrested again. Last time, he was gone for four months, and I was the one that had to steal twice as much.

"I have to go." I said.

"Where you goin'?" Johnny asked me.

"To see a friend." I said.

Roxi smiled, knowing where I was about to go. I got inside the car with the car keys and texted Ally to meet me at the front of the school. I didn't know if she's go or not but I was really hoping that she'd hear me out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ally, please meet me at the school. We really need to talk. Please?

~Austin

I read the text over and over again thinking if I really should go. I knew Austin and I really had a lot to talk about, but I didn't know what I should do. Then I thought of my mom again. Looking at her picture, wondering what I should do. Somehow, I just had this feeling that I should go. My mother may be dead, but she still speaks to me like any other mother would. I put on my hoodie so no one would notice me and I ran out of the house, and to the school.

"I'm glad you came." Austin said walking towards me.

"Yeah. I know. What is it?" I asked.

"Well, you like me, right?" He asked me.

"Yes. I do." I said.

"I like you too, Ally. And I think we should make this work." Austin said holding my hand.

"Austin, this couldn't work." I said with my head down.

"It may be crazy, but I know that we can try." Austin said slightly gripping my chin so I'd look up at him.

"Do you really want to be with me?" I asked.

"Yes. I really do. I don't care about this T-Jays VS Fancies thing. I think it's completely stupid and pathetic. Please, Ally...give us a chance." Austin said.

"...Austin...I know that this really _is_ crazy, but I want to be with you, too. And it really shouldn't matter what side we're on. Remember that fight we saw at the dance when we first met?" I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, when people find out that we're together, it'll probably be just like that. But I'm okay with taking a risk." I said.

"Ally Dawson...I love you." Austin said.

As long as I knew anybody, no one has ever told me that they loved me. I just had this feeling that he reallt did mean it...and I think that I loved him back.

"I love you too, Austin Moon." I said and our heads bumped eachother so we could look into eachothers eyes.

"I think this is the part when you kiss me now." Austin said smiling.

"I don't think so." I said laughing.

We hugged eachother, locked hands and walked away together.

It reminded me of how much my mom probably loved dad. They were only teens themselves, but I knew that they loved eachother deeply. So much, that they'd die together. And that's exactly what they did. I bet my mom and dad probably have no doubt about it.

**Thanks for reading the chapter, guys! Til next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews for Teen Witch so far, after this, I'll write another chapter! :)**

I woke up in my bed feeling so tired, yet so excited to have Austin again. What he said to me was right, it shouldn't matter which team you're on, as long as you're really into eachother that's all that should matter.

I know love is a pretty new experience for me and I know that it isn't the best feeling sometimes. You cry, you fight, you laugh, you play. Basically it's just all emotions in one when you're in love. It was a Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about school. I could just secretly meet Austin and hang out with him all day.

"Where you goin', Alls?" Wilkee asked.

"No where really. Just going to the market for some milk." I said.

"Oh, great. You mind pickin' up those famous pickles that I like?" Wilkee asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

My brother didn't like a lot of things. But one of his main things that he did like was his girlfriend, and pickles. I sat down next to him before he left and asked him a question.

"Wilkee, you do love your girlfriend, right?" I asked looking at him.

"Who, Mary? Yeah, I love her. A lot." Wilkee said.

"...what's it like?" I asked.

"It's the greatest feeling in the world to love someone, Alls. Like you always have butterflies in your stomach when you see them, and yet, it's like the greatest feelin' ever. How can I describe love? I can't, because it's different for everyone basically." He said smiling.

I've never heard Wilkee say anything like that before. I guess he was right. It is different. I've never met Sarah before, but he always talkes about her. She sounds really nice, and perfect for my brother.

"Do you think it should matter who you love, as long as you do really love them?" I asked.

"I don't think it should matter at all, Alls."He said jokingly.

I smiled knowing he'd always understand me.

"Want to know a secret, Alls?" He asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"Well...even though I dropped out, I want to go to the military soon. And I want to marry Sarah. I know Denny probably don't think I can do it, but I'm actually in school right now. He'll see." Wilkee said.

I stood up from the couch and went to go meet up with Austin.

I walked about three blocks before I saw his car near a market, and I hopped in.

"Hey you." He said.

"Hey, Austin." I said giving him a hug.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"Something that's not an ordinary date." I said.

"I know just the place." Austin said and started the engine.

"We're here!" Austin said.

I woke up and opened my eyes then battered them frequently by the light in my eyes.

We were at this abandoned building. Austin and I got out of the car and held hands and walked into the building.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the place where both of our family and friends met." Austin said looking around himself.

The walls were old, and rusty, but I sort of really did remember this place.

"I think I...remember this place." I said looking around once more.

"This is where the T-Jays and Facnies hung out when they were teens, before they were enemies. They danced, and sung, and everything here. It was there secret hideout." Austin said.

I then had a memory of my mother when she was with my dad. She was dancing with him and laughing, like they were having the time of their lives. It was some mariachi music. They really loved that music.

Suddenly, Austin hit a radio, and I heard the same song of what my mom and dad were dancing to.

"How did you know this song?" I asked.

"I have my ways." Austin said.

We walked towards eachother and grabbed hands and danced together. We were laughing because I kept stepping on his feet. We held eachother for hours and hours, but felt like seconds. We finally let go and stared at eachotehr gazing into eachother's eyes. Our lips were about to meet, but someone spoiled the mood.

"_Ally?_"

Oh no.

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I haven't updates in a while, guys! I bet you were really wondering who the person was...**

"Denny! I can explain!" I yelled, as Austin and I quickly dropped hands.

"Alls...save it! I know you're with this Fancy! We're leaving right now!" He yelled and before I could say anything, he dragged me by the arm out of the building. Austin just stood there, motionless. It seemed like he's never seen a T-Jay like that. One so built, and so muscular like Denny. He practically pushed me into his car, and we speeded off really quick. I threw my head on the back of my seat.

"Denny, why did you do that?" I yelled.

"Because you're a fool! No fancy will ever like you! No fancy will ever like me! That's the way it's gotta be!" He yelled.

"You don't know anything about him." I said.

"But I do. He's seventeen, and his big brother is the one that almost killed you! That's what I know!" He shouted.

"That wasn't him, Denny. That's his brother. Austin would never hurt me." I said.

"I bet he told you that!" Denny said.

"No...I just know it!" I said.

When I finished those words, the car came to a halt, and that meant that we were home. Denny was the first to run out, and quickly into the house. He was a really fast walker.

"Denny, you can't just run away from this!" I yelled.

"Watch me!" He yelled.

Wilkee was asleep on the couch slightly drooling, until he heard Denny and I arguing. He was wide awaking.

"What's going on" He asked getting some drool off his chin.

"Did you know about this? About Alls and this fancy-guy?" He asked Wilkee.

"...Yes, but I told her that-

"Wilke! I thought we were brothers! I thought we were supposed to protect Alls from the enemy, not push her towards him! Gosh, it's like I'm the only one being the adult here!" He yelled and ran downstairs.

Wilkee stood there staring at me knowing that I saw Austin.

"You got caught." He said.

"Yeah, I did." I said with my head down.

"Don't worry, Alls. If you really like this guy..things'll get better. I promise." He said.

"I'm not so sure anymore, Wilkee." I said and walked slowly upstairs.

I plopped myself on my bed, but soon enough, I got a call from Austin. I wanted to answer it, but I just couldn't. Sure, I could hear that "everything is gonna be okay" thing all over again, but I didn't want to. I was tired of the pity. I sat on my bed in deep thought. Then a really good thought occured to me. _Why was Denny there in the first place?_

That thought made me wonder for a long while. I honestly don't know why he visited that place in the first place. I had to find out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx

"I was caught with her, dude. Her brother totally flipped out, and I just stood there. How much of an idiot am I?" I said to my friend, Dallas.

"I know that this may have been hard for you, Austin, but maybe it was just for the best. You guys are on totally complete sides. You guys needed a miracle to work." Dallas said.

"We had that miracle, Dallas. She was like no other girl that I knew. She was the one that actually understood me. I know we're on different sides, but I love her anyways." I said.

"...Okay. Do you really like this girl, Austin." He asked me.

"Yes. I do." I said.

"Fine, then we'll find a way to get you two together." Dallas said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well...it'll be hard, but I know that we can do it." Dallas said to me.

Suddenly, Dallas walked away from me and didn't come back. I don't know what he was gonna do, but I hope it was good.

Dallas's POV

"Hey, Henry! What's up?" I said while doing our regular handshake.

"I'm doin' good, dude. How about you?" He said smiling while slicking his hair.

"You know what we haven't done in a while? Went out." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Our team hasn't been on a little field trip in a while." Henry said.

"We should go to our old place. Have a dance. Who knows? Maybe we'll get to some fancy girls?" I said.

"That's exactly what we should do! Tell all the Facnies of New York to meet up at the old building tonight and 8, allright?" Henry said.

I nodded, and smiled. I texted Austin.

Go to the building tonight. Bring Ally and all of the T-Jays. Tell them all to dress nice. You owe me, dude.

**Thanks for reading! I'll be updating for Teen Witch in a while, or so. So keep reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the delay people! Haven't updated for this story in a while and I really apologize for that, and I hope you guys are still reading! :)**

"Ally, why the hell are we here?" Wilkee asked.

"Well, we were sent here. By a..special friend." I said.

The T-Jays were all dressed up in tux's and they all looked really good, especially my brother Wilkee. Denny said that he'd be here soon to take care of some business. Wilkee was the most handsome out of all the other T-Jays we had on our team, and we were all united in our old building. Before the danger happened.

As I turned around, I saw that the Fancies were all coming into the abandoned building, too. Of course, they all looked as good as the T-Jays. It was like were weren't any different at all at that moment.

"Hey, Ally." Austin said.

I turned around again and saw the beautiful blonde in a black and white tux getting ready to hug me.

"Hey...do you mind telling us why we're all here?" I asked.

"I will once my brother, Henry comes." Austin said.

"In the meantime, we should just calm down our teams to make sure that no throws a knife at eachother." I said. We both laughed, but then took it seriously and both walked to our seperate teams.

Denny's POV

The one day I actually wear a tux, and my car won't start? I'm half way there anyways, so I guess it won't be to hard to walk.

I slowly get out of my car, and start walking on the sidewalk. It's not a very good idea for a T-Jay to be walking alone at night on this part of town. But hey, if I go to jail again, I already know everybody. I walk quicker, and see soemone infront of me.

"Henry...long time, no see. How ya been?" I asked.

"Well I'm richer, better looking, and has a mansion. What about you?" Henry said.

"I'm meaner, stronger, and can still kick your ass in a minute." I said.

I could see the anger in his eyes as he was getting mad, but so was I.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut, white trash. Wouldn't want that little sister of yours to get hurt." He said and started to chuckle.

I got mad, and before I knew it I was already tangling with him on the street. We both took turns throwing punches, and spitting out blood every second. Suddenly I saw that someone split us up from eachother 'cause I couldn't see him anymore.

"Hey, knock it off!" Someone screamed.

As I got my head cleared I saw that it was my little brother, Wilkee.

Henry was already wiping some more blood from his mouth, and he went inside the building like nothing ever happened. Wilkee asked if I was okay, I said yes, and we both went inside the building as well.

As I came in, I saw the memories coming to me more and more again. My mom and dad dancing here before the night they died. I still visualized their smiles and laughs. I may have not had the best memory, but I could still feel their spirit here. That's the main reason why I still visit this place now and then.

"Denny, you're here!" I shouted and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Now what's this about?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said.

I saw Austin's eyes meet mine and we both stood on top of a table.

"T-Jays and Fancies! We've come here to make peace!" I said.

"We're all here to regain that trust and freedom that we used to! Do any of you remember when your moms and dads used to take you here and just have a good time? What happened to that? What happened to that bond we all used to have before we were judged by what stupid team we were on? Don't you all want to take that back?" I asked.

"Well we can't take that back! No matter how much we may want to! It haunts you forever!" Denny said from the crowd.

All the people faced him, and ignored the message we were trying to give.

"It's too late for change now! Sure, we've gone this long without cracking eachother's necks, but what makes you think this'll last forever? This was a complete waste of my time! All T-Jays out!" Denny said walking out, and all of them followed.

Soon enough, the Fancies found things pointless and eventually left too. There wasn't anyone left in the big building anymore but Austin and I. We both looked at eachother and got off of the table and sat on it, with both of our heads down.

"I thought this would work. I'm sorry, guys." Dallas said and walked out, too.

"This was a dumb idea anyways. How did we think we could stop this by ourselves?" I asked.

Austin grabbed my hand and rose my chin up.

"At least we tried, Ally. And if you ask me, that was the best we could do." Austin said.

"I know...I just wish that this chaos with the teams would stop." I said.

"It will soon. I have a feeling about it." Austin said.

We both got off of the table and walked out of the building, too.

"Can we go to the park?" I asked.

"Sure." Austin said.

I got into his car, and we were there less than five minutes.

"We're here." Austin said getting my door first.

I got out and looked around and saw that there were monkey bars, so I climbed on it. I could see Austin laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked smiling.

"Whether you're wearing a dress or not you're always going to be the Ally-Tomboy, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes I will." I said.

Austin laughed again and he quickly got to the top of the bars, too.

"Is it bad that I wish I were born in another family sometimes?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. That's how I feel all the time. Like you don't belong, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just like that." I said.

"Things'll change, I promise. It just takes time." Austin said.

"Well, I've been waiting for way too long." I said.

We both smiled.

"_Well, well, well. Look at this little couple."_

Austin and I quickly turned around to see who it was, and it was a T-Jay from another part of New York. Denny didn't talk to them, and I've barely seen them. All four of them had yellow teeth and rough clothes, but they still had that T-Jay long brown hair.

"Will you just leave us alone?" I asked.

"Aww, look at the wittle girl. You havin' a hard time, baby? We'll take this punk away from you if you want." He said.

Austin got angry and jumped off the bars and I did, too.

"Go away." Austin said.

"What are you gonna do?" The T-Jay said.

He quickly whispered something to the other three guys and they started to walk towards us. Austin and I both took off running, but two of the T-Jays quickly caught up to us, and they grabbed my arms. One of them dived my head in the cold water fountain. Then they all helped and digged my head in so I'd suffocate. Suddenly, I felt myself running out of oxygen.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I heard a relaly loud noise like it was right behind me. I felt the boys' hard grip release, and I fell down to the ground. A couple minutes later, I saw red blood on the ground and I looked up and saw that that it was from people. All four boys were dead on the ground and I saw Austin next to a tree, trembling.

"Austin, what happened?" I asked.

"I...I...I.." He couldn't get the word out of his mouth, so he pointed at something that was infront of him. It was a _gun_.

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"Austin...how did this happen?" I asked still eyeing the gun.

"They...they were suffocating you, so I- I shot 'em. I didn't mean to." Austin said.

I could still see the look in his eyes. H'e snever killed anyone before, I knew it. I haven't wither. I guess that's what it's like when you take a life. Austin started sobbing a little. I hugged him.

"It's okay. You just tried to save me, I know it was just an accident." I said.

"But the cops won't. I've been there before, Ally. THey're not the nicest people. They're all going to kill me and not have a second thought about it." Austin said.

"Don't talk like that." I said.

Then we heard people talking. We heard chatter and it was near us. Austin hear it, too.

"We have to go." I said.

Austin nodded and we quickly got up together. Weboth ran through the woods and never looked back.

"We're going to a friend's house." I said as we strted to walk into a suburb.

I went up tot he front steps and asked for my brother. When the door opened, it was full of laughter and music.

_Of course he had a party._

"Wilkee, we need to talk. Now." I said.

"Sure thing, Alls. Come on in, we'll go upstairs." He said and gestured me and Austin in.

We quickly went upstairs and told Wilkee the situation.

"Oh, I see. Well you came to the right person." Wilkee said.

He handed us three hundred bucks, and told us to go for a hideout.

"Take the train to Wisconsin, then get off, you can walk the rest of the way to an abandoned house in the forest and you should be in Illinois in no time. Take the money, and buy some supplies. You got it?" Wilkee asked.

Austin and I both nodded.

"Good. Well good luck, you two." He said and booted us out of the door.

It was so hard to believe that one day you're just a regular Fancy or T-Jay one day, and the next, you're out on the run. One simple change can mess up everything.

"There's the train. We should get in now before the people come and check." Austin said.

We both got a running start and flung in perfectly. The train was about to start, and it was already going fast and faster each second. I was in the back of the wall inside the train and Austin sat there next to me, still speechless of what happened. Austin quickly went to sleep, but I stayed awake making sure nothing went wrong.

Austin's POV

As I woke up I thought I was still in the train, but it turns out I wasn't. I was in an old abandoned house that Wilkee was talking about, but I didn't see Ally anywhere.

"Ally?" I shouted.

"Ally, where are you?" I asked again.

Still just silence.

I quickly got up from the hay I was sleeping on, and discovered a note infront of me.

Went to the a store to get some supplies. Hope you had a good sleep.

xoxo, Ally

I wish I would've went with her, but I knew that'd be a bad idea. I tried to come back to the hay and go back to sleep, but as soon as I tried, I heard Ally walking in with two bags in her hands.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Supplies, silly." She said smiling.

"What'd you get?" I asked.

"Ham, Bread, cheese, deck of cards, mini radio, notebook, batteries a book..." She continued.

"Wait a second. What's this?" I asked pointing at it.

"Well, you need to change you're appearance." She said.

She took out some hair die that'd turn my hair red, and some scissors.

"Oh, no way! No way am I turning my hair red. I love my blonde hair." I protested.

"Well that's just too bad. If it makes you feel any better, I have to change my appearance, too. I'm going to be blonde." She said.

"I can't believe this. Can I please keep my hair? Please?" I asked with my big brown eyes.

Before I knew it, I was already sitting on an old rusty chair and she had the scissors in her hands. I closed my eyes, and acted like a kid that was getting his hair cut for the first time. Which oddly enough, it was. Us Fancies never cut our long hair.

I felt a trim come down from my hair and onto the floor. I couldn't help but whine a little.

"Hold still." Ally said.

"Fine." I said.

Before I knew it, she already put the dye in and rinsed it, and gave me a mirror to look at myself.

"Ta-da." She said.

"Ahhh! I'm officially not a blonde anymore!" I said.

"Yep. Now you have to make me blonde." She said getting into the chair.

I already started to cut her hair to her sholders. I looked wat different after I was done.

"Viola! You're officially a blone!" I yelled and gave her a mirror.

"Wow." Ally said touching her hair.

"Pretty cool, right?" I asked

She slowly nodded.

"Yeah, well it's time to hit the sack. It's dark." I said.

"Okay, mom." She said laughing.

"Whatever." I said.

I quickly put some hay outside.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I think we should sleep outside tonight." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of that." I said. pointing at a fat rat.

"I see your point." She said.

We both propped up the hay and quickly layed down. I put my arms around Ally because she looked cold.

"Wow. Look at those stars. I guess this is what you see in the country." She said in amazement.

"For the cloudies night has a hint of light." I added.

"Yeah. Where'd you get that from?" She asked turning to me.

"A Poem by Ella Wheeler Whilcox." I said.

"Finish the rest." She said.

"_Don't look for the flaws as you go thorugh life;_

_And even when you find them, _

_It is wise and kind to be somewhat blind_

_And look for the virtue behind them._

_For the cloudies night has a hint of light_

_Somewhere in its shadow hiding;_

_It is better by far to hunt for a star,_

_Than the spots on the sun abiding."_ I said.

"That was beautiful. I didn't know you were a poet." She said.

"I read a little." I said.

Ally smiled and eyed me while I did the same. We both looked at eachother and our faces got closer, and before we knew it, we were kissing. It felt like we belong together. Like we've found out missing piece to our puzzle. For a while, I forgot I even killed somebody. When we quickly stopped, we both turned our faces towards eachother.

"Goodnight, Ally." I said.

"Goodnight, Austin." She said.

And we both went into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Very sorry about not updating in SO long for this story. It's almost the end of Spring Break, and I've been pretty bored. It's been really complicated for me, and since the Missouri tax people took a lot of money out of the schools, they won't have summer school, and I might fail middle school. Unfair, right? Anyways, here's the story :/**

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and coffee." A voice said.

Austin and I both looked around but our eyes were still adjusting to the new light that came glowing through the cracked up windows. Austin and I looked at eachother and we eyed at the nearest thing near us, which was a stick. Austin told me to stay put while he went to go see what it was.

"Don't hurt yourself, kid." The voice said, and at that moment I knew who it was.

I got up quickly and ran past Austin and gave him a hug.

"Wilkee! I can't believe you're here!" I squealed while he was spinning me around in his arms until he finally released me.

"I missed you too, kid! How are things here?" Wilkee asked.

"Oh...you know, it's fine. How's everything back in Brooklyn?" I asked.

"Well, the news is definately out about the greaser that died...and of course, the cops questioned the guys about it, and we told them that you guys were out visiting some family. You and Austin are in the paper, and I have one more present for Austin. I brought a little friend." He said.

Wilkee slowly walked across the door and let Austin's friend in.

"Dallas!" He smiled running to give him a hug.

"How did you guys -" I started.

"Well, your brother knew where you guys were and we both kind of went against our rule to talke to eachother. We actually rode here together." Dallas said.

"Yeah, I guess a fancy ain't that bad." Wilkee said.

"Really? I'd never thought!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever. You guys look like your starving! You look twice as skinny since you came here!" Dallas said.

"We'll take you guys somewhere to eat." Wilkee said.

Austin and I gestered for our jackets and we both were the first to get in the car and put up the sun roof. We really were hungry and tired, but we shook it off.

"Thanks for coming to Dairy Queen. Enjoy your food!" The waitress said through the drive-thru.

"Yeah, yeah." Wilkee said and drove off with our food until we got to the back of the parking lot.

I started eating my curly fries, triple-cheese burger, and chocolate ice cream as fast as possible. I was kind of eating like a pig, but I know I wasn't the only one. I saw Austin dogging out with me.

"Alright, guys, listen. You can't live there forever. You'll have to come back to the town eventually. We can't drive one hundred and fifty miles every week." Wilkee said.

"I know, I know... that's why I'm willing to..." Austin said.

"Willing to what, Austin?" I asked.

"I'm willing to turn myself in." Austin said.

My face turned confused along with everybody elses.

"What? No way! What if they arrest you and you never get out? What if you have to move to a crazy shack or something?" I ask.

"Ally, they can't do that. I'm not even eighteen yet." He said.

"But, Austin, when if -

"Alls, listen to me. If Austin wants to do this - let him. It takes a real man to do something like that. I son't even remember how many times I've been sent to juvi." Wilkee said.

Dallas didn't say a word. He just sat in his seat with his head down slowly eating some of his fries. The whole car was in a pretty sad mood, when somebody finally said

"let's go back."

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dude, what happened to my fans? I swear I had some then they just disappeared! I'm haven't updated in a while, like I said, I might fail lol. But I'll always write. Plus, I was thinking that maybe I should write a new story soon? Tell my your ideas in the comments. By the way, they DO NOT have to be about Austin & Ally.**

"We're here!" Wilkee said shaking me and Austin in the back seat. We had realized that we both dozed off while we were in the back seat. It seemed like we were driving for hours.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"We were getting you guys some food, and Dallas and I took a drive around. I'm sorry, but we are nowhere in New York yet." Wilkee said.

I looked around my surroundings and realized that we didn't go anywhere. We were just back at the stupid shed again. But it looked different. Very different.

"Does something look odd to you about the church?" I asked.

"It looks darker than before. Hey, Dallas, go swing around to the front side..." Wilkee said.

Dallas quickly pushed the speed step, and were at the front in a second. That's why the church looked so much darker. There was smoke and I couldn't see, and there were people surrounding it.

"Holy sh..." Wilkee started but quickly stopped when he saw us.

"The shed's on fire!" Austin yelled when he could finally see.

As soon as anybody could say anything else, Austin sprung from the car, and sprinted into the burning building.

"What's going on in there?" Dallas asked the people.

"There are children in there! I told them not to go inside the shed!" A lady yelled.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her - for those kids inside. There future is way more important. I honestly gained more feelings and thought about their parents. I know that I didn't have my parents anymore, but I don't want anybody else to feel the way that I felt. I closed my eyes and breathed one last breath of fresh air, and ran inside the church. Wilkee and Dallas tried to stop me, but I was too quick.

When I came in I saw big flames growing, and I coughed every moment I got deeper and deeper into the place. I saw a little screaming kid in the corner, and a couple more on Austin's side. He looked as scared as I did, but we kept our cool so we didn't scare the kids. I quickly dragged two kids out of the left side of the room and opened up a window and called for Wilkee and Dallas. They both ran towards the window, but was ready to catch the kids that were inside. Austin handed me one kid, and then another, and I dropped them inside Dallas and Wilkee's arms. When we finally got our last kid, and we looked around everywhere to make sure, Austin told me to go through the door because the window was suddenly blocked by the fire. I quickly tried pushing and pushing the door, and that's when Austin finally got really angry and kicked a piece of the door out just enough for me to fit in. I ran from the front porch, and onto the safe grass with everyone else. I was worried. Austin hadn't come out yet, but I knew that Wilkee had a real close eye on me, and I couldn't pull the stunt again.

"C'mon, Austin!" I yelled.

We waited seconds and seconds of anticipation until he finally busted his way out, coughing and practically choking. He had on a small smirk like he had the time of his life, when the wood filled with fire on it above him collapsed on his back. I tried to run to him, but Dallas and Wilkee held me down.

"I'm sorry, Alls, but it's too dangerous." He said.

I didn't pay any attention to them, and tried all my might to yank out of there arm lock, but I couldn't.

"Austin!" I yelled.

I woke up in a hospital bed with people looking at me. It seemed so vivid, that I couldn't see the person's face...but I knew their voice.

"...Allyson. Allyson, are you awake?" Somebody asked.

I looked a little more confused in the eyes until I finally squinted and saw that it was my old doctor.

"Dr. Kane?" I asked.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm - I'm fine. I feel okay. Am I okay?" I asked.

"Yes you are. You may leave as soon as your ready. But you have some guests outside waiting." Dr. Kane said.

Dr. Kane was the doctor that I always came to when I was a little girl. Mom and dad would teach me how to ride a bike, and I'd always fall and scrape my knee. Then they'd take me to see Dr. Kane and he'd always make things better. But after my parents died in the car crash, I never saw him again.

I got out of that annoying patient gown and put on my new fresh clothes that was on my bed. I then opened the door and saw Wilkee and Denny looking up at me and getting up from their seats, looking worried.

"Alls..." Denny said. That's all he could say at the moment. Tears then began falling from his face and he came to hug me. Denny and Wilkee both held me tight, like they thought they'd never see me again. I've never been hugged by my brothers before. I'd never thought I'd ever see my big brothers cry - over me. But at that moment, I found out that Denny cared. He may have not always showed it in the best way, but he really cared for me. I've never felt so loved.

"Let's go home, okay? And I mean _our real_ home." Denny said.

I smiled.

"Yeah, but I want to check on Austin. I'll be right back." I said and went searching for his room. I asked a couple of nurses and I finally found him upstairs in the E.R in Room 112. I slightly opened the door when I saw Austin faced down in a weird position on his bed. He had really major burns all over his body, and he looked like he was in so much pain. I slowly walked over to him and looked at his back while he could see me through a mirror that was next to him.

"Hey, Austin." I said.

"Ally? Hey." He whispered.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Just... a couple of bad burns - but I'll be back on my feet...in no time." He said. You could barely hear him, but one thing he couldn't hide was the pain he had.

"No time? Austin, the doctor said you'll be handicapped your whole life." I said as my voice was getting weaker.

"Never trust a doctor. Ow!" Austin yelled.

I was shocked by his scream and the nurses came running in talking really fast about heart pressure or something.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you must leave right now. He's going through a little trouble." A nurse told me.

I still had my hand over my mouth backing out of the room slowly, feeling his pain. When I was out of the room, I shut the door, with my hand still on the handle slowly falling to the ground with tears falling down my cheeks. The next thing I knew, I started bawling and shouting, and my brothers had to help me get out of the hospital.

"Ally, why did you run away with Austin?", "Ally, is Austin going to pull through?", "Ally, how does it feel to be a greaser of the town?" There was a swarm of paparazzi taking pictures, and asking questions infront of my face. Denny held on to me the whole time, and Wilkee pushed the people away, and distracted them so we could get into our car. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep in my brother's arms while he was driving.

**Thank you for reading! Please Favorite, Follow, and Comment! Luv you guys! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys Share/Favorite/Follow my stories!**

Gosh, I can't believe things like this happen to me. I can't believe how close you can get to someone, then your close to losing them. I've seen all the things like that happen in the movies, but I'd never thought it'll happen to me. I stayed lying in my bed, looking at the ceiling, like it had the littlest bit of mystery to it. I stood there...thinking.

"Hey, Alls. Glad you're up. You've been asleep since forever. Thought you'd never wake up." Denny said opening my door coming in to sit by my bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Look, Alls, I know things have been rough for you. I just..." Denny started but didn't finish. There was honestly nothing he could say.

"Umm...a friend wants to see you." He said and walked out and let the person in.

"...hey, Ally. It's been a while." The person said.

I turned around from the wall and looked at who was talking. It was an old friend of mine. Haven't talked to her in years since she moved and became a Fancy.

"Hey Trish. How are things?" I asked.

"Fine. What about you?" Trish asked.

"Fantastic. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I heard about what happened to Austin and the fire. I know we aren't as close as we used to be, but I just wanted to say -

"What? What could you possibly say to make things okay?! I don't need your sympathy. I just wish this would have never happened. Why did this have to happen to me of all people? You see old men jacking kids out here, and everyone lying to one another and people practically killing themselves left and right, but this had to happen to me! What the hell can I do about this jacked up world that we have to live in?" I yelled with tears falling from my eyes.

Denny and Wilkee quickly came in hugging me, and told Trish to leave. I didn't mean to yell at her, I just felt so angry. Everyone knew that I was a volcano ready to erupt, they just didn't think that I'd do it so quickly.

"I didn't mean to yell at her." I said.

"Shh...it's okay, Alls. It's okay." Wilkee whispered.

"Ms. Dawson, I'm sorry but you can't see Austin at the moment." The nurse told me.

"Oh, just let her. He really needs her now..." The doctor said.

I made a small smile at him, and walked into Austin's room. To be safe, Wilkee said that he wanted to come with me.

"Hey, Austin." I said faking another smile.

"Hey...Ally." He said.

I don't know that it was but Austin looked much worse. A couple nurses were around him, but I know he tried to ignore them.

"Trish visited me a couple of hours ago. Do you remember her?" I asked.

"...Yeah. She - used to be a T-Jay a couple of years ago..right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you remember when she accidently fell on the clown teacher at your birthday party in the second grade?" I asked.

"Haha...ow!"

"Austin are you okay?" I asked.

He stayed quiet.

"Austin?" I asked.

I looked at the monitor and noticed that his heart pressure was slowly falling.

"Austin, don't do this...Austin please, no. No!" I said.

"...find..the hint...of light, Ally. I love you." He said and closed his eyes.

Austin was dead.

"Austin!" I screamed.

The nurses quickly came in and surrounded him again trying to do something, but when they couldn't, they put his cover over his face.

My eyes were bawling and Wilkee had to carry me out of the room again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Austin's death was spreading like wildfire. Soon, the whole town knew about it, and it was in the paper. People expected me to be sad all over again. They practically stared at me every moment, hoping to see me fall. Wilkee and Denny and the rest of the boys had to keep an eye on me. They just didn't want to see me try anything.

At that moment, all I did was stare at the wall, and always stayed in bed. I didn't feel like getting up. I just wanted to see Austin again. I just wanted things to be okay again.

I heard a knock on my door, expecting another T-Jay to keep watch over me, but it was Denny, and he sat on my bed.

"Before Austin died...he wrote this for you. I'll just put it on the side of the bed when you want it." Denny said. He kissed me on the forehead, and walked back out.

My mind wanted to read it, thinking of Austin's last words on the last thing he ever touched. Yet, the other part of my mind said not to. Just to try to get better and to stop moping around. Austin wouldn't have wanted that. And I don't want that.

_Should you read it? Should you rip it up? When if you cry all over again? When if you get hurt all over again?_

**Thanks for reading this awesomly sad chapter. This story is NOT over yet! Yes, there WILL be many twists! Please be sure to Favorite and Follow and Comment! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I guess I'm going to start to do some One-Shots now. They seem so easy-breezy, and you don't have to worry about updating a whole story. But I WILL still be writing full stories, of course! :)**

Sometimes when you deal with something like death, you don't know how to take it. You don't know whether to keep a strong front, or to cry hard. I guess I was somewhere inbetween. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I felt as if something were missing from a part of me. I stared at Austin's body. So still, so quiet, everyone looked, dressed in black.

The people started to move the coffin, and slowly, they put him down, digging. People looked at me to see if I was about to have a mental breakdown, but I didn't. I didn't shed a single tear. I didn't think I had to.

"Hey, Alls...you okay-"

"I'm fine, Denny." I interrupted.

I felt a raindrop some to my face, as the sky was even sad. But I knew it was Austin. I felt him, looking down at me. Altogether, every team in New York was bonding in sadness. It made me sad, that after all that happened, this is what it finally took for the T-Jays and the Fancies to finally get along. One by one, everyone started shaking eachother's hand and hugged.

Everyone but Dallas hugged. It seemed like he was going to snap at any second. He was Austin's best friend, afterall. I decided not to talk to him, because I didn't want to cause any drama.

Then Dallas slowly walked up to me and gave me a note. He strictly told me not to look at the note until tomorrow, so I did what I was told.

Finally, Austin's big brother came up to me, and looked as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said.

When I got home, I changed back into my PJ's and stared at the ceiling again. I then heard noises coming from the door, which sounded like Wilkee and Denny arguing. Wilkee probably finally told Denny that he wanted to be in the army.

"What the hell were you thinkin'? I find a letter from the _marines_ in the mailbox, and you expect me to be just fine, huh?!" Denny yelled.

"I know that you're angry, Den. But hear me out! I want to do something that'll help someone out there. I want to protect my country, and if I die tryin', then I'm okay with it!" Wilkee said.

"What about Ally?! What are you going to tell her?! You do realize she just lost someone that was important to her. You want her to lose someone else?" Denny yelled.

Wilkee sighed and started to speak again.

"Look, I won't go until Ally wants me to. I know that she needs both of us right now, and I'm not going to go anywhere right now. I promise." Wilkee said.

Denny gave Wilkee a small smile and nodded, and walked away. That's when I saw Wilkee coming towards my room, and I ran towards my bed and acted like I was sleeping.

He made a small knock and came in and sat on my bed.

"I know you heard." Wilkee said.

I stood there on the side of my bed, with my eyes closed.

"I guess your not gonna talk right now, so I will. Listen, Alls, I know you probably made a lot of great, _safe_ memories with Austin, but I really think you should read the letter. It's his last words...will you at least consider it? It's been on that dresser for about three days now." He said.

I opened my eyes and turned around to face him.

"What do you think he wrote about?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." He said and walked out of my room.

I sighed and eyed the letter that Austin wrote. I then threw my hand towards the letter, and grabbed it. I slid my fingers through the underlap of the letter until it was finally open, and I pulled out the letter itself, and started to read it.

_Dear Ally,_

_I hope that your're reading this letter. I also hope that your not too sad about what happened to me. I knew that I was going to die soon, but I just didn't want to show it. _

I then stopped reading the letter. I knew that I was going to be sad about what happened, and I hated that he hid it from me.

"_I'll be better soon._" He said.

I couldn't read it fully. I just didn't think it was the right time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dallas' POV

Damn. I blame it all on me. I hated that Austin tried to fool me like everything was fine, but it wasn't. I hate that he left me and died. I hate everything at this point. Austin was practically the brother that I never had. He was my rock. But now that he was gone, I knew that I had to do something. Something crazy. I got out of my car, and went to the nearest shop and placed a gun into my pocket. No one was inside shopping because it was already ten 'o clock. I acted like I was looking at magazines, but I wasn't. The cashier eyed me like I was some kind of dog from the street. I may of been a Fancy, but I dressed like a T-Jay.

"You gonna buy something, son?" He asked.

I then took out the gun from my pocket, and put it to his face.

"Give me the money!" I said.

"Oh no..." The cashier said.

"Give me the damn money! Now!" I yelled.

I clicked the gun to make sure it could fire.

Thecashier put all of the money into a bag and gave it to me. As I turned around about to leave the cashier grabbed him gun, and fired a couple of shots, then I heard a couple of police sirens, but I kept running. When I found the nearest payphone, I called the Dawson home, knowing that someone would answer.

"Hello?" Denny asked.

"Denny, this is important. Meet me at the park. Now!" I yelled and hung up the phone.

I saw a trail of my blood on the payphone. My arm was losing a lot of blood, really quick. I jumped from a fence, and ran to the park. When I got to the park, there were a couple of police cars surrounding me. I pulled out my gun, and tried to run, but the police started to fire. I felt the bullets running through the back of my body. And I fell down. I saw that Denny and the rest of the T-Jays saw me, but my eyes closed for good. I knew that I was going to die in a couple of seconds, and all I could do was smile a litte. I thought, at least I'd get to see Austin again. That's why I did what I did in the first place.

**Umm...there's the chapter. I'm sorry that another person dies, but that's the way it had to be. Originally, I thought about Ally killing herself for Austin, but I thought you guys would be mad. Please Review, Follow and Favorite! :/**


	13. Chapter 13

As a new death came to our streets of New York, like Austin's, everyone heard about it. I was lying in bed when I heard about Dallas' death.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Alls, we gotta go, now!" Wilkee said.

I quickly got up from my bed and put on a jacket, and all the T-Jays ran out the door. As we were all running towards the park, and we saw Dallas from a distance, we saw him falling, followed by five gunshots. That was when we all knew it was too late. Dallas was dead...but he smiled before he fell, and that's when I finally figured it out. He made this happen. He planned it all along. That's probably what the note he gave me had to do with. Dallas was the type of person that got what wanted, always.

"Dallas! Dallas, c'mon, man! Get up!" Denny yelled.

We all just surrounded his body, and stared at him. Denny was practically holding him in his arms, rocking him back and forth, with tears in his eyes.

"Get up...please." Wilkee said with tears coming from his eyes as well.

"It's too late. He's gone." I whispered.

The funeral felt the same. We all wore black, and stared at the body, until the men dug him in. But this time, Dallas' body was right next to Austin's. I knew that's what he would've wanted. During the ceremony, everyone had the chance to talk, but they wanted me to say a speech for them. I slowly walked up to the stage, and looked down, and began to read my speech.

"Times like these...we all need eachother. Time like these...we all hope that things'll get better..." I tried to continue to read the speech, but I dropped it, and wanted to speak from the heart.

"For the cloudiest night, has a hint of light... I learned that from a special someone. Throughout my whole life, I never forgave or forgotten. I figured...that they'd have karma come back to them. But it's not always that easy. Sometimes, we have to stop and think of what makes us better, than of what makes people fall. Two tragedies for us have happened in the same week. But we have to learn to forgive Austin and Dallas for what they did. We couldn't have stopped what happened. We didn't even _know_ that it would happen. That's why we should always be aware of things that happen. Because anything can happen. We've been fighting over this stupid war for over twenty years, and no one has learned. T-Jays, Fancies, does it all matter anymore? What are we even fighting for? Nothing. Sometimes I wish that you guys would've learned this a long time ago, but I'm glad you do now. What you guys were doing a couple days ago was bonding. There was no fighing. There was finally peace. And I hope now...you guys will finally put the war between us and start over." I said.

I sighed and looked down but contined to speak again.

"And that's why I've wrote a song for this occasion."

I quickly speed-walked towards the black piano, and gave the pianist my song thst I've written. I stood by him, and began singing.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be _

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_So I prayed I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I reach the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

When I finished, everyone applauded. Some even cried. When I thanked the pianist for playing, a couple people thanked me, and Denny came towards me asking me to sit with him.

"Ally, I know I probably owe you a lot of explanations for the way I've been acting these couple of years...and I don't know where to start, but I'll start with the one your probably really worried about. Why I've always been so rough on you. I was like that because I wanted you to succeed. I didn't want you to become a dropout like your brother. I wanted you to make something of yourself. When mom and dad died, something snapped inside me. I learned that I was on my own, I learned that I had to get a job, keep the house, take care of you and Wilkee...it was just a lot. And I took it out on you. Remember when I saw you and Austin in the building and I freaked out? I was there the same reason you were; to bring back the memories. I just wanted to feel mom and dad again. I'm sorry." Denny said.

Just as I was about to say something to Denny, Wilkee came by and sat with us, too.

"We also want you to know that Denny got accepted into UCLA to be an engineer, and I'm going to the marines...you know, if that's okay with you. Denny and I know that you've been waiting leave New York for years, and we have, too. So..."

"How about you come to California with me?" Denny interrupted Wilkee.

I was shocked, yet really excited. I smiled and gave them both a hug.

"Of course! Well, Wilkee where are you going to be when you get to into the army?" I asked.

"California, you doof!" He said and tickled me.

"I love you guys!" I said and hugged them again.

Just as we were done with the hugs, Henry, the leader of the Fancies, and Austin's big brother came and Denny stood up quickly, as both of the leaders of the T-Jays, and the Fancies were face to face with eachother. Denny and Henry both stood still, and Henry was the first to say something.

"Listen, Denny. Ally's right. She was right the whole time. Us Fancies came over to say that we're sorry...and we want to put this whole group thing behind us. Are we good?" Henry asked as he stuck his hand out.

Denny hesitated for a second, and he took Henry's hand and shook it.

"We're good." He said.

The whole group cheered. Fancy and T-Jays were all together and hugged and shook eachother's hand. It was like at that exact moment, everyone felt free. Everyone was going to move on now, and forget the things that happened, because they just weren't important anymore.

As I stood there looking at everyone finally being kind to oneanother, I felt a golden light shine on me. I knew exactly who it was. I looked up into the sky and smiled. I felt my parents, Austin, and Dallas. I knew they were just about as happy as me.

Denny and Wilkee walked towards me.

"We're finally free, kid." Wilkee said and carried me to the car, and we drove of.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When summer was over, I went to school in Calfornia, to finish my senior year. That's when I forgot to read the letters from Dallas and Austin. I meant to get to it, but it just seemed less important. When I waved at a couple of my friends, I went to the empty classroom, even though I was ten minutes early, and read the letters.

_I didn't show that I was going to die soon because I didn't want you to worry so much. What I said at the church was true. I want you to find the things that make you happy, whether you're a T-Jay or not. Tell Dallas and Henry that I love them, too, and stay strong. I love you too much to see you crying. Life will go on, I promise. Find the light._

_~Austin_

I'm glad that Austin knew things were gonna be okay, even before he really did know. I'm sure Dallas had somethings to say, so I read his right after.

_Dear Alls,_

_I don't know why, but I always blame myself for things that I didn't do. I know that I didn't kill Austin or anybody else, but I just wanted to see him again. I wanted to die, and after today, I'm going to. I've known Austin since first grade, and I didn't want to see him go, so I followed him. I'm sure some think I'm stupid for taking own life, but some people just don't understand. Austin will always love you, and I know that for sure. I know you and I weren't that close, but you felt like a sister to me. Take care of yourself._

_~Dallas_

Finally I got the chance to read both of the notes, and I told myself that I wasn't going to cry. I know that they'll always be in my hearts, no matter what. I put the notes back into the envelopes, as the students and teacher came in.

"Now class, we will be reading a new book called _The Outsiders_. Has anybody heard of it?" The teacher asked.

**Thanks for reading! Sad that this story came to an end, but I hope that I inspired someone out there! I've wanted all of my stories to have a special message to it, and I hope you've found them.**


End file.
